The song no one heard
by The Kreative Kreature
Summary: A story inspired by one of The Gabby Effects FanFiction. Written for Gabby Shippers, enjoy. (A Gibbs and Abby pairing.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Written for The Gabby Effect.  
Thanks for making me a Gabby Shipper.

 **The song no one heard…**

With rose petals scattered on the dance floor from the bouquet she had slammed to the ground minutes earlier, she held back the tears. The slow rumble of thunder in the distance and the cool breeze that caressed her face did nothing, but make her feel even more like the shit.

Today was suppose to be the day she would remember for the rest of her life, instead it had become the day she wished had never happened. She felt stupid that she counted down the days, hours, and minutes for this fucked up day. He was different or so she thought. He had come into her life and swept her off her feet, brought those butterflies back to life and reminded her what it felt like to be wanted. She never knew she loved him so much, then again she did not know that she could feel this kind of anger. On the edge of hating of him and on the brink of screaming that's when she heard footsteps on the dance floor.

Not knowing who it was she turned away. No doubt it was Tony or McGee coming out here to tell her to come inside or to tell her that everything will be fine. She knew nothing could make her feel better, at least not now. Nearly an hour ago she had screamed at them to leave her alone and ever since she had been sitting outside. Now someone had the nerve to not give her the space she wanted.

The footsteps came closer until they stop right next to her. She wanted to tell who ever it was to go away, but then the sudden thought hit her… what if it was _him_? Now with her heart racing, she jump to the conclusion that it was the man she did not want to see right now. Ready to unleash all her anger if it was ' _him_ ' she was not going to hold back all that she wanted to say. After all, he was the one who left her heartbroken and feeling stupid at the church today. Clinching her fist, she swore that the diamond ring on her finger would leave a scar on him too, like it would leave one on her heart after tonight. Anger simmering beneath the surface and heartache claiming her heart she was ready to scream "leave me the fuck alone!" as a hand rested on her thigh. Clinching her jaw and fist she turned.

There kneeling down beside her was not the man who broke her heart at the church, but the man who had broke her heart when he told her he would not give her away. Why did it have to be him? She wondered out all the people in her life to be here with her on the worst night of her life, why did it have to be those pretty blue eyes staring back at her?

Quiet as ever and gentle as usual, he took her hand in his. No words would ever mend her heart and he knew it. Feeling the pulse in her hand as he slowly pulled her to her feet as he gripped her cold fingers. He was surprised that she had not been crying or maybe she really was as strong as he knew she was.

Expecting to be led back into the house she was surprised when he stopped in the middle of the dance floor and locked his blue eyes with her dark green ones. Wordless, he took her hands and draped them on his shoulders, while he slid his arms around her waist. Chills ran over her body as his hands glided over the thin material of her white dress. Her pulse raced as his warm body gently pressed against hers. Tearing her eyes away from his she looked at the instruments that no one was playing and at the darkness all around them. The darkness is what stood out the most, but even the overwhelming darkness did not compare to those pretty blues that only saw her.

She never shed a tear when the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with broke her heart today, but those eyes and these arms holding her was what caused those tears to fall. Mascara bleeding and a broken heart beneath her chest, her breath shuddered as she pulled him in and clung to him. Quietly shuddering within his arms she cried into his chest as he began to dance with her.

Slowly swaying in his arms, she let all the hurt go and hung onto all that she had, including him. Her tears running dry, she breathed in the smell of sawdust that made her snuggle into his chest. Closing her eyes, she rested her head against his chest and listened to the only song playing for her tonight. The beating of his heart was a song she knew well and numerous times it had made her forget about the world, while reminding her that she was never alone in it.

Tonight was no different. He was here, even after she had told him not to come. The fight they had weeks ago seemed stupid now. The words she screamed at him echoed in her head as regret filled her aching heart.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

He said nothing as he nestled his face into the crook of her neck and softly kissed her inked skin.

Tears burning her eyes once more she held him tightly against her. Feeling his warm breath on her neck and strong arms around her, she blindly kissed the exposed skin above his hoodie. Tonight she planned on dancing with a man who would love her to the edge of eternity and with a trail of warm wet kisses on her neck, she smiled at the thought.

"Why you smiling?" He breathed between kisses.

"I'm not smiling." She lied.

Pulling back, he looked down at her with that familiar 'I know when you're lying' look on his face.

Ignoring him she pulled him close once again and rested her head on his shoulder. There was no need to explain her glimmer of happiness to him, let alone tell him why she cried when he held her in his arms. After all these years, she hoped that he knew just what he could do to her without saying a single word.

White lights shimmering above them and tiny splashes of raindrops on the dance floor they danced her pain away.

"You know why he left?" Her voice cracked.

"He was scared to spend forever with you?" He replied.

Giggling she looked at him and shook her head. Noticing that the sprinkle of cool rain was turning to a light shower she smiled that his hair was now getting wet. A smile tugging on the corner of her lips she looked into the blue abyss she loved getting lost in, although it had been months since that happened.

"He…" she paused for moment, "said he wanted some time. He wanted to make sure he wasn't making a mistake." She grimaced.

He didn't reply.

"A mistake… that's what he called all this." She said as she looked around the deserted reception. "That's what he called me."

Stopping their slow dancing in the rain, he took her hands from his shoulder.

"Would you ever call me that… a mistake?" She quietly asked.

Taking a deep breath, he looked at the diamond ring on her finger. "Nope."

Looking down at her hands she watched him run a finger over the shining diamond that brought her nothing but heartbreak.

"I've made them all my life." He began to tell her. "But… the day I met you wasn't one of them. The first time I kissed you, wasn't one of them. The first time I woke up with you, wasn't one of them… but that day I told you we had to end what we had is a mistake that still haunts me." He admitted to her.

Quietly she looked at him as she remembered those short weeks she felt like the happiest girl on earth. Not a secret she was ashamed of, simply a love story she never told anyone.

"Abbs, I fucked up okay… I know I did. The thing is, I got scared because I loved you the way I loved… Shannon." He turned his attention to her. "That scared the hell out of me."

Her heart began to race.

"I wanted to get drunk tonight and hate you in the morning." Looking back to the ring on her finger he took a deep breath. "It's funny… I've been trying to do that for the past twenty years and all I good at is being hung-over and loving you one day more."

Unsure about how to reply she drew in a shaky breath that made him smile as his fingers continued to run over the ring on her finger. Most would think he never spoke much, but the truth was when he was with her he said a million pretty things that caused her to fall for him time and time again.

"When I was drunk the other day you told me I was too late to love you… is that still true?" He asked as he gently tugged on her ring.

"Jethro…" she whispered.

"Drunk or sober, I still love you, Abbs." He quietly replied.

Watching him slowly slip the ring off her finger she nervously spoke. "I was going to dance with the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with tonight."

Taking the ring off her finger, he looked at her. "You just did." He whispered.

Tears filling her eyes she giggled. "Gibbs are you crazy?"

A smile tugging at his lips he nodded. "I've been going crazy since that Thursday I first met you."

The rain began to fall even more and hid the stream of tears that flowed down her face.

"Take all the time you need to think about this… I only have the rest of my life to wait for you." He told her, making her laugh through her tears.

"You just can't come here, make me love you just like that, and forget about all this." She replied.

"Didn't I?" He smiled.

Smiling she looked at him. "Fuck you, Gibbs."

Smiling at her, he placed the ring in her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Fuck you." She laughed as she draped her arms over his shoulders again.

Resting his head against hers he breathed in the smell of rain and the aroma that was purely her.  
"It's not like I planned to say all this to you tonight… I just wanted to dance with you, one last time before I lost you forever." He whispered into her ear.

"I'm always yours, you know that." She said as she looked up at him. "You'll always be mine too." She smiled at him through the now pouring rain.

He didn't reply, but simply traced her lips with his thumb.

"After all this is in my past and I'm ready to love again, will you be okay with Tony and everyone else knowing that you're my future?" She quietly asked the gunny.

"They're gonna say were all wrong for each other and that it will never work." He replied.

"Will that bother you?" She asked.

With a slight smirk on his face he shook head. "I never cared what people thought of me, why should I start now? Plus, they don't know that we have history." Looking at the ring she gripped in her finger he took in a breath. "What about him?"

Ignoring his question, she asked him another. "You scared of spending forever with me, gunny?" She smiled up at him.

Pulling her close, he watched the rain trickle down her beautiful face. "Forever will never be enough when it comes to you, Abbs." He replied softly.

Those words were the final flames that melted her heart. "I don't care what people will say or what he will think…" Letting go of the ring in her hand she cupped his face with both her hands. "I don't like it when you break your own rules Gibbs, even if it's for me." She teased.

Smiling he leaned in close to her. "I'm not gonna date you Abbs. I'm just wanna love you everyday until were gone, if you're okay with that."

Giggling she leaned closer into him. "I'm perfectly fine with that." She whispered before kissing him like the way she used to all those years ago.

Raindrops, rose petals, and a diamond ring covered the dance floor where two lonely hearts were beating to the song that was being written on a dark stormy night. Although they knew their love would never be perfect and filled with up and downs, that did not matter. With history and friendship all on the line, they laid all their cards down and let the walls around their hearts crumble into a heap that they would never need again.

Tonight was meant to be filled with cake and her husband at her side in a designer tuxedo instead, she was left with heartache and the pouring rain. Smiling against his lips 'fuck it' she thought, because kissing the man of her dreams in the middle of a lonely dance floor in her ruin wedding dress was turning out to be the best night of her life. Who needed a husband in a designer tux anyway? When a gunny in a hoodie and jeans, made her knees weaker & life more complete than anyone ever did.

 _'_ _til the end'_

That is what was written inside the forgotten diamond ring at their feet. Sad, but true, because tonight the illusion of love had come to a painful end. While in the aftermath of that so called love, true love came back to reclaim the hearts it once knew many years ago.

"It's raining." Abby whispered against Gibbs lips.

"Is it?" He replied before kissing her again.

 _To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** :  
 _I wasn't sure if you would like my Gabby FanFiction since I'm not THE GABBY EFFECT, but I'm glad you like it.  
The Gabby Effect has asked me to help her with her FF, so expect those stories to be updated as well.  
Here's the next chapter. Hope you like where I'll be taking this short FF of mine. _

**Chapter 2**

The cracking open of another bottle of beer brought everyone out of their silent thoughts.

"Haven't you had enough?" McGee said to Tony, who was already taking a long drink.

Swallowing the cold beer, Tony grimaced and belched up a loud careless burp.

"If she's not going to get drunk, someone might as well get shit-faced tonight." Tony replied taking another quick drink. "A few more of these babies my mission will be complete."

McGee shook his head as he looked over at their quiet group friends.

"If he shows up tonight with an apology, I'm not accepting." Tony broke the silence again.

"Why would he apologize to you, Tony? It's Abby he… hurt." McGee trailed off.

Flopping down onto Dr. Mallards couch Tony looked over at Carol who was walking up with a bottle of beer in each hand.

"We all know who he hurt McGee, we were all there. I got my swagg on and put on my prettiest shiniest shoes on, just for this day… just for this fucking fucked up day he ruined. This was her day you know? Her day to be happy and that little shit fucks it up for her. Who does that? Who waits until the big day and drop a pile of sh-"

"Tony." Ducky warned as he looked over the man getting drunk on his couch.

"What Duck? Come on, I'm just saying what everyone is thinking right now." Tony said as he helped Carol on the couch next to him. "Is one for me?" He asked her.

"Their both mine, I have some serious catching up to do." Carol said as she sat beside her babbling friend.

"Good girl." Tony replied as he finished off his bottle.

Walking by DiNozzo, Leon took the empty bottle from his agent.

"Thanks Director, I'll have another please." Tony mumbled.

"No." Leon sternly replied as he dropped the bottle into the trash bin.

Tony chuckled. "Just one more?"

Leon glared at Tony.

"That looks like a Gibbs glare, which usually means one of two things. One _'I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs and you better do as your told because I'm a badass marine with mad skills'_ or _'fuck no,'_ which is it Director?" Tony asked.

"I'm not Gibbs." Leon replied.

"I like that." Tony chuckled. "Point taken."

Carol quietly handed over one of her beers to DiNozzo, who eagerly took it.

"You are a beautiful person Carol and I love you." DiNozzo smiled at her.

"Just shut up and drink Tony." Carol said as she started her own mission of drinking the night away.

The room fell silent again as their thoughts went to the girl they all cared about. That is when Palmer said what they were all afraid to ask.

"I wonder how is she doing?" He quietly said to himself.

Ducky glanced at the window behind him and took in a breath, afraid to even wonder what heartbreak he would see behind the closed drapes.

"Maybe I should go check." Jimmy said as he handed his daughter off to his wife.

"I wouldn't." McGee told him.

Ignoring Tim, Palmer headed over the window behind the couch Carol and Tony were getting wasted on.

"Am I the only one who hates this guy right now?" Tony asked his group of friends.

"No, you're not." Leon quietly replied.

"Good because I'm way too drunk to kick his ass right now." Tony slurred.

"Gibbs…" Palmer quietly mumbled.

"What?" Tony asked looking over Jimmy.

"Gibbs." Jimmy breathed again.

"Oh, shit. If Gibbs ever finds out about this that fucker better be well out of sniper range. Although, I think boss man would rather go marine on that little shit." DiNozzo ranted.

"No… I mean, G-Gibbs." Jimmy said a bit louder as he continued to stare out the window.

Ducky turned around and peeked through the drapes behind him. "Oh…" was all he could say.

"What?" McGee asked, scared that something might be wrong outside. Anxious he hurried to Jimmy's side who was now rendered speechless.

"What, what's going on?" Tony asked as he turned around and knelt on the couch to see what everyone was looking at, while Carol stood up next to him to see.

Moving drapes aside Tony narrowed his eyes, attempting to focus his blurred vision.

Carol had taken a drink before looking, which was a mistake because as soon as she saw what everyone was staring at she spat her beer right back out.

Half sprayed by beer Tony chuckled. "Forget about kicking that little shits ass, leave it to the gunny to show up and kiss that girl the way a woman should be kissed on her wedding night."

Wiping beer from her mouth Carol laughed and gave a hi-five to Tony. "Amen brother."

"Uh- g-guys I don't think we should be looking." Jimmy nervously rambled off.

"I agree." Ducky managed to say as he took a second look just to make sure he was not seeing things.

Looking away from the window McGee took a breath. "Shouldn't she be devastated?"

"If she was, she ain't no more!" Carol happily replied.

Laughing, Tony looked at Carol. "Oorah!"

"I'll drink to that." Carol laughed.

Outside in the pouring rain, the sudden chill from the wind brought the two lonely lovers back from the place where their kiss at taken them. Drenched in the down pour, nothing else mattered, not even the cold rain that splashed on their skin.

"Your dress is ruined." He smiled at her.

Giggling she looked down at her dress. "It's okay, it only took me six months to save up for it."

"Six months?" He asked.

"Pathetic huh?" She smiled up at him.

He simply smiled at her through the rain before taking her hand and walking her off the dance floor.

"Their coming!" Carol screeched as she quickly turned around.

Everyone moved away from the window.

"Act like we didn't see anything." Jimmy blurted out as he flopped down next to his wife.

"Sure, act like we never saw two of our best friends kissing in the rain for the first time." Tony chuckled. "Yeah, were gonna play this off well."

Taking a drink Carol looked over at Tony. "That was pretty hot though."

"Has no one ever kissed you in the rain, Carol?" Tony smiled at her.

"Not like that." She replied nodding to the window behind them. "I felt sorry for Abby, now I'm just jealous."

"What, you want to be the one being kissed by Leroy Jethro Gibbs in the rain?" Tony teased.

"Fuck yeah!" Carol bluntly replied, that made Leon chuckle.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't they be here by now?" Jimmy asked as he watched the back door.

Shutting his car door, he looked over the girl in her ruin wedding dress and hair a complete mess.

"Where do you-"

Was all got out before her lips were pressed hard against his. Drawn into the sweet ecstasy that her lips brought him to, he let her take charge of this kiss. These familiar lips haunted his dreams and kept him awake on long lonely nights. These lips brought back regret into his heart. It wasn't the kiss he was regretting, but the thought of denying himself such love for so long made him regret the stupid careless decision he made years ago.

"Anywhere you want." She whispered against his lips.

In the darkness of his truck he looked into those eyes that were wanting more than just kisses they held at bay for so long. They demanded the kind of love he knew he was incapable of denying, especially from her.

Licking the taste of her kiss from his lips, he turned the key in the ignition. He knew where he would take her, the last place he loved her like the way she wanted him to love her tonight. A place they would be alone, far from the city lights, and more importantly out of cell coverage. Tonight, love would not be denied or interrupted by pointless phone calls from concerned friends.

Stealing a kiss from her one more time he shifted the gear into reverse.

Heartbreak forgotten, Abby turned on the radio and kicked off her Stilettos. Picking up her shoes off the floor of his truck, she rolled down the window and before her marine took her away from heartbreak one last time, she tossed her shoes out the window. The groom who broke heart had bought her those shoes and tonight he could have them back. Stilettos hitting the pavement, the girl in the truck smiled at the gunny behind the wheel as she turned up the radio in his truck.

The sudden flash of lightning illuminated a figure that was standing on the road watching the taillights of a truck disappear around the bend in the road. In the pouring rain and gusting wind the man in the shadows approached the shoes that were discarded in the street. Picking them up he looked back to the now dark road where the truck had gone down.

He was here to say sorry and to mend her broken heart, but now he stood alone in the rain as his barefooted bride took off with a marine. In the darkness, he glanced over at the dance floor and saw what she had done to her bouquet. Saw the pain and anger behind the rose petals on the dance floor. Suddenly, that's when he saw it. Laying there glimmering under the white lights and surrounded by dead roses, the ring he gave her.

Quietly he walked over to it and picked it up. Angry and heartbroken he clinched his hand around the diamond ring she did not want anymore and the Stilettos she had tossed out the window. Rage taking over, he disappeared into the darkness along with the things she did not care about. He had broken her heart and now he could not handle the bitter fact that someone else just might show her what true love really felt like.

Getting back into his car he gripped the steering and sore that he would not be the only one feeling like shit tonight. Even if it took him all night he knew that wherever he would find the gunny, he would make him pay.

 _To be continued…_


End file.
